This invention relates to improvements in wind screens, and more particularly to a screen of the type that can be rolled up for carrying. Such screens are most useful on the beach, but may be use in other places, such as around plants while spraying or during cold or windy weather.
Portable wind screens have been made of fabric supported in a vertical plane by poles attached to the fabric, such as by sewing a tube into the fabric through which the pole is inserted. The poles, which are rigid, are of sufficient length to have a protruding end that can be pushed into the ground (soil or sand) to stand the screen upright. An object of this invention is to improve the manner in which the fabric is secured to the poles for support. Another object is to provide telescoping poles with a construction that is economical to manufacture, is easily carried and easily adjusted in use, even after the poles are inserted into the ground, such as when the height of the screen is to be changed. Still another object is to provide a portable screen that permits stacking of one above another to increase the height of the screen. Yet another object is that the spacing between supporting poles can be easily changed in the field without the use of any implements.